The living ghost
by Shell007
Summary: Starsky receives a letter about his past with one intent, to hurt him. Will Hutch be able to keep him safe?


This is my first attempt of writing a fan fiction story and a bit nervous of sharing it. I really just wanted to try to write a story after enjoying reading so many stories that people have been kind enough to post. I would like to thank Sparkle731 for helping me as a beta reader which also encourage me to post the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it.

I don't own Starsky and Hutch and I am not making any money from this. This story is fictional.

**The Living Ghost**

**Chapter One **

Hutch raced into the canteen looking unusually harassed. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the queue was only a uniformed officer and Max the postal service clerk.

"Hi Max, could I jump in front of you, I'm running late. I was supposed to be in early with Starsky."

"Yeah, go ahead. You getting those to sweeten him up?"

"Hell, it'll be worse than being late for Dobey." As Hutch paid, Max passed him a letter addressed to Starsky.

"Ah Hutch, nice of you to turn up! So what happened uh?"

"Sorry buddy, I slept through, but stopped off and got you these," Hutch said with a smile as he passed the bag of fresh donuts to his partner and gave him the letter. After hanging his jacket on rack, he turned to see a doughnut already being devoured.

The last few weeks had been hectic, back to back cases with all the final arrests and charges going down within the last few days. It was a relief to both of them, albeit that it meant three reports needed to be completed urgently.

"I've completed the jeweler's robberies and half way through the assault reports. Coffee will be ready now" Starsky said, as he stood up leaning on the back of his chair while picking up the letter trying to hide a knowing grin on his face.

"Thanks buddy, so that leaves me with the shooting, with all those witness reports!" Hutch grabbed their mugs and went to the coffee percolator.

"Hey don't be like that Blitz, you snooze you lose. With the extra sleep you had, you'll manage. Anyway at least that way…"

"At least that way, what?!" Hutch turned expecting his partner to come up with some clever excuse. But was startled when he saw Starsky standing rigid with his color draining away from his face. Instinctively he stepped forward as his buddy's legs gave way and his eyes rolled back. The chair crashed to the ground as Hutch caught Starsky's weight and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Starsk, come on ... Open your eyes. Come on buddy...Wake up," Hutch's soft calming voice repeated whilst he rubbed the side of his partners face cradled gently against his chest.

"What's going on in here?" Stepping into the room, Dobey paused for a split second before rushing over to help.

"I don't know Cap, we were talking and all the sudden he just went down." At that point there was a whisper of a murmur, then again a little louder. Then a low strained, "Hussssssh" and Starsky's hands tightened to a fist enclosing the letter.

Hutch continued to coax him to wake up and was relieved to see the deep blue eyes flitter. It took a few more minutes before they were fully opened. Starsky kept repeating his name rather slurred until he became more conscious. His face was still ashen in color and his body seemed to start tensing back up the more conscious he became. Hutch and Dobey moved him into Dobey's office.

Slowly Starsky body seemed to start relaxing as Hutch reassuringly rubbed his arm and gently spoke to him while Dobey got him some water. Starsky passed the scrunch up letter to Hutch. Not a single word but his eyes had a fearful, lost look in them his partner had never seen before. As Hutch unraveled the letter he heard a low mumble barely breaking the silence. "Nam."

On the paper the words, made up from newspaper cutting, read, "Living Ghost"

Few people knew that Starsky had served, like many men his age, in Viet Nam. It was something he never spoke of. Not even to his best friend and partner for years. Hutch only knew fragments from nightmares that had once plagued his best friend. Memories that had haunted him and were best left in the past.

"Living Ghost, What's it mean?" Hutch questioned. But, Starsky seemed unable to say rather than unwilling. His strong partner who Hutch knew so well suddenly seemed a stranger, a shell of the man he knew. Both Hutch and Dobey looked concerned wondering why this note had been received. Whoever had sent it knew just what impact it would have on their friend.

"I…" Starsky paused and Hutch gently rubbed his shoulder supportively. "Only you two, uh…. Promise?" There was a long pause before he added, "at home… " But he paused still not fully able to string a sentence together.

"Dave, we don't know what this is about yet. But I assure you whatever you tell us, it's a strict need to know basis. But what's at home?" Dobey asked

"My file… why they named me the Living…" But he just stopped not willing to say the next part of the name.

"Hutch, he needs some rest before he can talk about this, get some food and color back in him. But be careful and call me. In the meantime I'll check where the letter came from"

"Thanks, Cap. I brought the letter up. I bumped into Max on the way up who gave it to me"

"OK, Son. You two get out of here and get back to me when he's up to it"

As Starsky stood, still with a slight sway, he dug his keys out his pocket passing them to Hutch. The other two men in the office glanced at each other, both knowing it was a bad sign. Starsky hated being driven, never offering his keys to his precious Tornio, even to his partner unless he had to.

They left the office in silence although Hutch could almost hear the silent agonizing cries from his partner while his own mind was asking, "W_ho would do this to him? – it's gotta be someone from the past but why, and why now? God, how do I help him through this?" _He reached over and put his arm round Starsky. "Hey what do you want for breakfast?"

Getting no response, Hutch decided to head to their friends place, the pits. Huggy was more than a friend, they trusted him and he was also a good source of information on the street.

Huggy was bottling up when they arrived. "Hey, this is even an early lunch visit for you Curly."

But as Huggy glanced over to his friends he realized that something was very wrong. Starsky slid into their favorite booth while Hutch approached Huggy. He ordered two beers and Huggy Specials to eat. He quietly filled Huggy in on what was going on. Huggy hadn't heard anything on the street about anyone targeting Starsky but would keep his ear to the ground and keep them informed. He knew with these two, if one suffered they both suffered. He went to join them with a drink.

"Come on buddy let's get you home for a bit of rest and then call Dobey."

There was no response and Starsky seemed deep in thought. Once Hutch started driving he looked over at his partner who was still lost in his own world.

"Uh… I'll understand if ya want a new partner…" Starsky's voice was low and trailed off.

"Buddy, what would make you think that?!" Hutch asked, startled by the suggestion.

"You weren't there, you don't know. Hell, I don't know anymore"

"I know you, I know your heart is good, you were a soldier. There is nothing you would do against what your heart tells you." Hutch glanced over with a reassuring smile as they pulled up at Starsky's apartment although he was still concerned about the horrors his partner was having to revisit.

**Chapter Two **

Back at the prescient, Dobey was contacting the Military records department. After numerous calls and questions he got through to the correct department. In his mind he suddenly appreciated Millie more for all her support, but true to his word this would be kept between the three of them for now.

"I sorry Sir but NO information can be given out on Major David Starkey. The General Major Jesop will contact you on this matter."

In his mind all Dobey heard was Major David Starsky. Somewhat bewildered he gave his contact details. He was still deep in thought when his telephone rang and he was advised that the General Major on his way and would be there within the hour.

It wasn't long when Millie knocked on his door and introduced the Military visitor. General Major Jesop was clearly a military man through and through, burly with a presence that engulfed the whole room. He declined to sit down in the office with a slightly intimidating manner.

"It was reported to me that you attempted to get information concerning Major Starsky, I need to know the reason for this." He said gruffly, fixing Dobey with an unsettling stare that would have flustered most men.

Dobey almost felt under interrogation. "I am not able to disclose the reason, accept it is relating to an investigation that MY Detective Starsky is dealing with. I need to know who has access to his military records." Dobey already realized by the General Major's mere presence that if anyone had access to the records, he would know.

"I can ensure you no one has access to his records without my knowledge. May I see the Major while I am here?" The meeting went almost as expected however, Dobey recognized that his visitor was being protective over David.

"I'm sorry he's out on a case. But I will give him your details when he returns."

"Perhaps as long as I am here you would direct me to the IA department?"

"I would need to ask why the IA department of the BCPD would be of any interest to you."

"I would like to visit Mr Simonetti."

"This case has no relevance with the IA. Please explain, why would you need to visit to Mr **Simonetti?** I would like stress that at this point that I would prefer to minimize the knowledge of your visit here today."

"I understand completely, the visit would be of a personal nature. Please just give my regards to the Major." With those parting words, the General Major left the Captain's office.

Dobey was left agonizing if Simonetti had any connection to the letter. Previously dealings with him had always been so intense, particularly when Starkey had been under investigation. He also knew a good way to get to Starkey was via his partner. Simonetti had sloppily tried to pin Hutch for his ex-wife's murder with no evidence or motive. He knew just how to push Starsky's' buttons to make him lose his temper and strike out at him. And it worked but he had nothing on either of them. One of their own being involved should be unthinkable but his instinct kept playing the possibility over in his head.

**Chapter Three **

Approaching the apartment, both partners sensed something was wrong. Both on high alert they cautiously entered with their guns pulled. On the bathroom mirror Starsky found a photo he hadStarsky spent years blacking out of his memory. Instantly his stomach churned in recognition.

The photo, was of a dug out cell with two decomposing, naked bodies covered scraps of rags, with their arms respectfully crossed and their faces covered. There was another body in a fetal position against the far wall. All the bodies showed evidence of starvation and torture.

Hearing a slight noise from the bathroom, Hutch guardedly pushed the bathroom door open with his gun barrel and found Starsky slumped against the wall starring at the photo. Even before seeing the photos image it made him feel physically sick. Hutch was surprised it was affecting him so much. He stood between his partner and the photo, facing Starsky to shield him from the image. He'd seen many brutalized dead bodies and yet this old photo was hitting him harder than anything he had seen. Was it just a reaction due to the impact it was having on his best friend?

"Come on, let's get you out of here. Whoever was here is long gone, the photo's the only evidence someone was here. I think we need to call Dobey."

"No…not yet I need to check my file…the photo" his voice hesitantly continued much lower "the photo, it's me… when they found me"

Hutch suddenly realized that whilst his eyes hadn't recognized his best friend in the deathly photo, his heart had. He leaned over and held Starsky in the tightest hug, needing to feel his partner presence. Knowing how he was feeling was insignificant in comparison to Starsky's' haunting memories. Both needing the comfort as they held onto each other, as if for dear life.

Eventually they both slowly loosened their hold and gradually let go of each other. Starsky quietly went to his bedroom and returned carrying a large metal box, covered with dust. Hutch thought he knew everything in the apartment but he had never seen the box before. "I'll call Dobey. Put this in the car will ya?" Starsky said handing Hutch the box.

"Ok. Hey buddy its' gonna be ok, you trust me on that?"

"I trust ya… not with your choice of women but I trust ya." He hated seeing Hutch looking so worried.

Hutch smiled and took the trunk to the car thinking how typically Starsky it was trying to lighten the situation when he was hurting so much. He also recognized his avoidance tactics with calling Dobey. He hadn't wanted anyone from the department seeing the metal box. The dull eyes of his partner couldn't hide the old fear from the memories that had been forced back to the surface.

**Chapter Four **

The forensics came back from the letter, photo and the apartment with nothing. Starsky seemed to be getting his color back as they sat and talked about nothing specific, taking their minds off the days so far. It was Hutch that answered the telephone when Dobey had called. He told Hutch about the General Majors' visit withholding the information about the link to Simonetti for the time being before speaking to Starsky.

"How you doing Dave", Starsky hated it when the Cap called him Dave it was the sure sign he was worried.

"Ok, just wish I had a lead where to start"

The Captain knew what it was like to fight past demons. When his partner had been murdered on the job he was plagued until years later they got his murderer.

"I met General Major Jesop today. I almost felt that I was being interrogated by him"

"Yeah, that's just his way but he's a good man and his men are as important as his family."

"Did you know his family?"

"Nah, I know he had a son. Huge disappointment, was investigated and nearly discharged and not an honorable way. He helped his son out of the situation, people didn't realize the connection as they don't have the same name. He told me once, his only failure in all his long military service was using his position to help his son out. Sad really but like I say he is a good man and treated me like family."

Starsky was unaware that he had just fed Dobey's concerns. The initial letter had no postmark, it could have been delivered by hand. Simonetti had been known to be obsessed in pursuing investigations where Starsky was involved. Dobey decided to do a little checking into Simonetti's background.

Starsky went to the kitchen, a little less agitatedly after speaking to his captain while Hutch finished the conversation on the phone. Dobey shared his suspicions and they agreed not to discuss it with Starsky until he was properly rested.

Hanging up from the phone, Hutch was surprised that Starsky asked him to bring the metal box back in. As he returned with it, there were two beers and a bottle of scotch on the side table. They rarely drank scotch, it was usually at extreme times. The fact it was out, said something.

Starsky stared at the dusty box as he took a large swig of the scotch. "Living Ghost that's what they called me… I don't remember everything… taunted me with that name"

The pause lasted a while as it he dug deep to continue after a smaller sip of drink.

"I was a prisoner of war, missing for seven months. I saw things and had things done to me that should never have happened…Don't know how or why I survived." His eyes darkened and began to fill with painful memories. He spoke about what he had witnessed, not once talking about what he had endured. He stared at the glass not willing to make eye contact with his partner. Slouching back in the chair Hutch notice a him slightly rocking back and forth.

"I kept thinking about Ma, They found the prison, a cell with three bodies. Counting me. One of the guards (They were not japs) taunted and laughed about how the Living Ghost had died just as he had been found…that guard saved my life. His comment made our guys check the bodies again." This time both men took large swigs of the scotch. Hutch so wanted to gently touch his partner to give him strength to continue but he felt if he did it break his partner.

"They called me the Living Ghost 'cause I was dead to them … just my body didn't know and kept taking that final breath. They became superstitious about me, stopped entering the cell, isolating me, leaving me with the bodies. Living Ghost. I don't remember much of the recovery apart from General Major's regular visits. He'd contacted Ma and read her letters to me. He and Ma's letters gave me strength."

Hutch leaned over and embracing his best friend as memories and uncontrollable tears were released. All Hutch could do was hold him, gently remind him it was over, the past and it was ok. He knew speaking those words were equally need for him as well as his partner. Gradually the combination of the day, facing his demons and the scotch caught up with Starsky. The tears turned to light sobs, the breathing gradually slowed, as he drifted into restless sleep in Hutch's arms. As his sleep became deeper and less restless, Hutch laid him down on the sofa covering him with a throw out of the closet.

He slowly got up to call the Dobey but knew his partner needed to sleep. Not wishing to disturb him with the phone he went out to the car use the radio. He only then realized how late it was. He was patched through to Dobey in his office and was surprised that he was still there. Dobey had just got the personnel file for Simonetti and was reading it when the call interrupted him. Hutch explained that Starsky was resting and told him what he had been told.

"Starsky was right about Jesops son. What he didn't know is that Simonetti is Jesop's son. He messed up big time when he was serving." The Caption took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before telling Hutch what he had discovered. "Simonetti was in charge of the unit that raided the prison camp and found Starsky. Simonetti was positive that Starsky was dead and ordered him to be buried with the other two men. Even when the guard made his comment about the 'living ghost' he still refused to check Starsky's vital signs.

Starsky would have been buried alive and nobody would have ever known if one of his men had disobeyed his orders and checked Starsky out. Simonetti was severely reprimanded and then his father took a special interest in Starsky's case which he resented.

I tried speak to him this afternoon but he left early today. I have a bad feeling on this Hutch, I don't mind admitting it"

Just as they were talking, Hutch thought he saw a shadow near the door to Starsky's apartment, it prompted him to finish their conversation then he got a sudden sense of fear. Rushing to the apartment, his stomach dropped when he heard a single shot ring out. It wasn't Starsky Smith and Wesson gun, he'd heard it enough times to know that sound. "God, let him be safe." Filled his head as he bounded up the final steps.

In the apartment Starsky had been asleep when he heard the door open. Instinctively sensing it wasn't Hutch, he managed to roll off the couch just as heard the click of a gun. The bullet hit him in the shoulder as he fell to the floor. Suddenly Hutch was there, shouting and then, the reassuring sound of the Colt Python. The attacker fell to the ground in the darkened room. Safe arms engulfed him as he slumped against his partner.

"Stay with me buddy"

"Not going… you ok?"

"I'm ok buddy. Do need to get you an ambulance, call this in and get coroner's wagon down here." Hutch grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Stansky's head, gently laying him down.

"Who was it?" Starsky asked. He hadn't seen his attacker as he rolled off the couch.

"Simonetti" Hutch answered just as the operator answered at the other end of the line.

**Chapter Five **

Starsky woke up in hospital, it was night time and his partner was asleep in a chair next to him. He felt reassured that they were both safe and just allowed himself to drift back off to sleep. In the morning Hutch didn't want to talk about what had happened. Starsky knew he would be eating himself up about killing a fellow officer. But that fellow officer was trying to kill him, his partner. Hutch had no choice but Starsky knew it would play heavy on him.

"I knew he didn't like me but ..." Starsky said softly. Suddenly the conversation with Dobey the day before came to mind. "He was Jesop's son… wasn't he?"

"I'm sorry, we had our suspicions but…." Hutch admitted quietly.

"Does Jesop know everything?"

"Yeah, we had to tell him."

Starsky's eyes dropped, sadness etched across his face for Jesop as he turn to look away. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, it was just Simonetti. There's no word on the street about any of it."

A week later, back at Starsky's after a few beers with Huggy. Starsky got two beers from the fridge put them on the table and went into his bedroom. He came back, with the metal box but this time it was dusted off and the lock was opened.

"It's time. I have to confront my past, to put it back there. But I need ya with me, are you ok with this?"

His about to open his own Pandora's Box and his asking me if I'm OK? "I'm here for you, and not going anywhere"

"Hey, I now know. Fear just grows when it's not confronted. Never again"

"Me and Thee. Me and Thee forever pal!"

**The End **


End file.
